The application of nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) imaging to the head and neck will be part of the broad program of imaging presently being conducted by the department of radiology. Nuclear magnetic resonance is the newest modality being added to the diagnostic imaging armamentarium. The NMR signal based on proton density, flow, T1 and T2 relaxation times is vastly different from the limited information obtained from CT scanning or plain radiographic studies based on x-ray attenuation. This factor in addition to the lack of ionizing radiation, lack of intravenous contrast material, and ease of obtaining direct axial, coronal, and sagittal scanning planes makes NMR an appealing technique for study of the head and neck region. Early studies have confirmed the ability of NMR to demonstrate anatomy and pathology in this region as shown by CT scanning. The initial portions of our research will be to compare detailed sectional anatomy of the living patient as seen by NMR to CT scanning. All anatomical structures so visualized will be confirmed through the use of anatomical sections, whole organ sections, and endoscopic examination. The problem of determining the true extent of malignancy in patients with known tumors and the presence of malignancy in patients with suspected head and neck tumors will be studied. The long term objectives of this study are to derive NMR tissue characterizations and patterns of these pathological states that can form the basis of intelligent use of this new modality in clinical medicine.